


Please Open the Door?

by terryreviews



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I had in mind for a bigger/longer fic about how Captain America needs to get through a door and is a charmer to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Open the Door?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a story I whipped up for a longer fic I had in mind for Capt/character. It is its own little spurt of a universe and I'm not sure exactly if it'll be awesome if/when I do write the full story. But for now, just a simple story of an average person who happens to have a crush on Capt. America. 
> 
> This is only a segmiment. There, hopefully, will be a longer story once I figure out some of the details.
> 
> Let me know what you think?

She slammed her back against the carpeted wall, hands coming up to cover her mouth. Her whole body felt so little and light in his presence. He stood in front of her and _wow_ , would it be a disgrace if she swooned?

"Miss, I need your hand print please."

"I…" she squeaked, her face felt so hot. She cleared her throat and tried again, "I’m sorry, I’m not supposed to...I need this job."

"Please." He smiled and reached to take of her hands away from her face and brought it near his lips _just_ out of reach. She shuttered and swallowed.

Then, oh so gently, he spread her fingers and by grasping her wrist, led her open hand to the pad directly next to them.

A tinkling computerized bell sounded followed by confirming clicks as the door popped open.

Without breaking eye contact, he brought her hand back to his lips and pressed a firm kiss to the back of her hand.

"Thank you." The rest of his team ran past as he held her tiny hand a moment longer before letting go and following behind his men and women.

If not for the cooling of the skin where he touched, she might’ve thought this never happened.


End file.
